1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for treating a textile product such as a cloth, string and yarn with the use of low-temperature plasma.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For subjecting a textile product such as a cloth produced industrially to such treatment as desizing and scouring, the textile product has usually been wet-heat treated by using large quantities of a specified agent, heat and water resources under high or normal pressure. To describe an example of well-known pretreatment of a cloth practically, a cloth to be treated is soaked with a treating solution containing caustic alkali and a penetrating agent, steamed in a reactor under high or normal pressure for a certain period to complete the pretreatment, washed with water repeatedly to remove the agent used and foreign matters adhering to the cloth, and dried by passing the cloth through a dryer to complete the pretreatment.
However, it is the present status in such a treating process that a costly treating agent is necessitated, a large amount of heat is necessary for the reaction between the agent and the textile product, and a large size washing machine and a large amount of water are needed for removing the treating agent and foreign matters from the textile product, thus consuming large quantities of water resource and heat energy uneconomically. Moreover, since waste water from the washing machine contains unavoidably the treating agent, causing the problem of public pollution, its treatment needs large installation cost and personnel expenses.